


yearning

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Not really though, Sex Pollen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pyro.” Reisi said quietly, his voice dipping with the effects of alcohol.</p><p>“You know me too well, Reisi…”</p><p> </p><p>A companion piece to my other fic, <a> 'burning' </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	yearning

The bar was like any other that they had met up in over the last year. Dim and smoky and a little seedy. It was guaranteed that nobody they knew would be there, that was for sure. Mikoto made his way through the thin crowd, making sure not to bump into anyone. He wasn’t there to start fights; not today. He could already see Reisi sitting at the bar, a glass in front of him. Mikoto stood back and watched Reisi trace the rim with one elegant finger. 

“Either you’re always early or I’m incredibly rude.” Mikoto said quietly, slipping into the stool next to Reisi. 

“Both.” The other said, a hint of smile in his voice. They had been doing this for so long now that it felt natural. If they had tried to explain it to anyone else, it wouldn’t make any sense. As far as the clans were concerned they were at constant war with each other. 

“How are you, Mikoto?”

Mikoto smiled, tilting his head to look at Reisi. His profile looked relaxed but his posture was pristine, back straight and shoulders rigid. 

“That familiarity is confusing since you always seem to want to kill me.” He said, voice lilting. Reisi finally turned to look at him, one eyebrow raising and grey eyes flashing in the low light.

“I never said I wanted to kill you.”

Mikoto smiled, slow and easy. He could never deny that there was something about Reisi that drew him in. Even now, when there was a war brewing between their clans he still felt that tug, in his gut and in his chest. He watched Reisi pick up his glass, tipping it back and swallowing the amber liquid. The bartender finally noticed Mikoto, making his way over to take his order and pour Reisi another drink. 

“So what is this place anyway?” he asked, twirling an abandoned cocktail umbrella between his fingers. They never met in the same place twice. It would be too dangerous with the amount of enemies they had between them. 

“I heard about it from one of mine. They don’t come here anymore though. Too sketchy.” 

Mikoto chuckled and watched as the crepe paper of the cocktail umbrella singed and curled, turning black in his grasp.

“Pyro.” Reisi said quietly, his voice dipping with the effects of alcohol.

“You know me too well, Reisi…”

They looked at each other for a long moment, not enough distance between, something unsaid hanging in the air. 

“Mikoto…” 

They were interrupted by the dull sound of Mikoto’s drink being placed on the counter. The bartender smiled at them, his eyes glinting in the light and walked away. Mikoto picked up the glass and tipped it in Reisi’s direction, who did the same. They threw their drinks back, Mikoto hissing at the burn in his throat. 

“How long do you think we can keep doing this?” Reisi asked after a long silence, his fingers tracing the grain of the bar. Mikoto could feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading through him, starting low in his gut and working its way up. He took a deep breath and shrugged.

“Who knows. We should’ve probably stopped a long time ago. It could be confusing…when the time comes…” 

It’s left unsaid between them, the inevitably of conflict. Their clans were always fighting over one thing or another. It was in their nature, red against blue. Fire and ice always trying to snuff the other out. 

“You’re right. And with Fushimi…” 

Mikoto waved the statement away, refusing to look at Reisi. He’d heard it all from Yata, the endless ranting about betrayal. It had taken him one day to figure out exactly why Fushimi had abandoned HOMRA. 

“Jealousy is a petty thing.” He said quietly. He could hear Reisi laughing next to him, relaxed and open. He allowed himself to look over, at the easy way Reisi was smiling, his back curved just a little, forearms braced on the bar. Yeah, he knew exactly what Fushimi felt when he looked at Yata. 

“Well…I should probably go.” He said, pushing away from the bar, his stool scraping against the floor. Reisi turned to him, still smiling. Then one hand reached out and traced the back of his, fingers cool and gentle, the touch barely there. 

Mikoto’s veins sizzled. He felt the warmth from his stomach turn to fire, his whole body seizing with a desire so desperate that he doubled over. Reisi was up in a heartbeat, his hands grasping Mikoto’s shoulders, keeping him steady. Every nerve was buzzing. 

“Reisi…” he managed to choke out, reaching a hand out to grip the front of Reisi’s coat, fingers curling. 

“Are you alright?” the deep voice was calm, as always, but underneath there was an edge of panic. 

“I think…something in my drink.” He managed to say, his other hand snaking up to curl in next to the first. He managed to straighten out with the help of Reisi and the bar. He could feel his cock, heavy and full between his legs, already leaking against his boxers. He could smell Reisi, so close and so warm. He smelled of bourbon and smoke and cinnamon. Mikoto wanted to devour him, to lick every inch of skin. 

“I need to…go.” Mikoto said, his voice rough. Reisi’s hands were still on him, holding him steady and they felt like they were burning through his clothes. 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere alone. Not like this.” And there was the Captain voice, the one he couldn’t argue with. Another pulse of red hot need raced down his spine and  
his vision blurred. The only thing he could think or see or smell was Reisi. 

“Need…” he swallowed around the lump in his throat, clenched his jaw together to keep from saying what he really wanted. He felt one of Reisi’s hands slip from his shoulder and down around his waist. The trail burned. His clothes were already sticking to him with sweat. 

“Come on.” Reisi said quietly, the words rushing past Mikoto’s ear. He shuddered and leaned even closer into Reisi’s touch. He wanted so much, needed it, would die if he didn’t get it. 

“Please…” 

“Just let me get you out of here….” 

~~

They made it to a nearby hotel, Reisi leaving him on a small couch in the blessedly empty lobby while he went to get a room. Mikoto felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

“Let’s go.” Reisi said quietly, keys in hand. He reached one arm out, supporting Mikoto as he struggled to stand. They made their way through the lobby and to the elevator  
slowly. Mikoto knew he was overheating; his skin was soaked with sweat but felt like it was on fire. 

Reisi helped him into the elevator, Mikoto leaning his back against the cool metal wall as they started their ascent. He blinked his eyes open, his sweat soaked hair sticking to his eyelashes. Reisi had shed his coat, holding it in one hand and _God_ , he looked fucking good. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, one that matched his uniform, and well-fitting black pants. Mikoto could see every line of his body, the muscles shifting under fabric as he leaned back against the opposite wall.

“Reisi…”

Reisi’s eyes moved quickly and landed on him and it felt like a punch to the gut. 

“I want you.”

If he hadn’t known Reisi as well as he did he would’ve missed the slight flicker of surprise, the flutter of black lashes, the sharp intake of breath.

“What…?”

“When we get up there you’re going to fuck me.”

This time the surprise was less suppressed, grey eyes widening and lips parting. 

“Mikoto…”

“I need…to feel you…” he said, pushing away from the wall. He stepped closer, slowly, leaving Reisi room to run or push him away. He realized that here, in this tiny elevator, he was completely incapacitated and with his publicly sworn enemy. If Reisi tried to kill him now, he would let him. He would let him do anything.

“Please…” he sighed, raising one hand to cup Reisi’s face. Reisi flinched. 

“You’re burning up.” He said quietly, cool hand coming up to cover Mikoto’s.

“God I want you…” Mikoto muttered, falling forward into Reisi. Their lips collided, messy and off center and Mikoto could feel it all the way down to his fingertips. It was like lightning striking. Reisi’s body went rigid, his hands gripping Mikoto’s arms, like he was debating whether he should push him off. Instead he let out a breath, warm against Mikoto’s mouth and melted into him, lithe body pressing into his. 

Mikoto groaned, wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. Reisi gasped, feeling just how hard he was.

“Mikoto…it must be whatever they gave you….”

“You know it’s not just that.”

Reisi was tense in his arms, looking at him with heated eyes. He knew how Mikoto felt, had heard it from him countless times when they were drunk and even a few times when they were sober. Despite that, there was a hesitation in him and Mikoto knew that if he wasn’t in this state Reisi would never allow it. Had never even come close before. 

“This is a terrible idea.” 

“I might die…” Mikoto said, and he knew that it wasn’t a lie. His lungs were already struggling to breathe, his skin feeling dry and parched. Reisi looked at him for another long moment and started when the doors of the elevator finally slid open with a low ding. They pulled apart, Mikoto’s skin still sizzling from the contact. His lips felt swollen, abused; and they had only kissed once. He wanted to run them over every inch of Reisi’s body, taste his sweat on his tongue.

“Reisi...”

“Wait. Just...wait.” 

They stopped in front of a door, Reisi putting the key into the lock with surprisingly steady fingers. Mikoto smiled, despite the fog clouding his brain, the overwhelming need to reach out and touch. Reisi reached back to lead him through the door but his fingers stopped just short of touching him. Mikoto moved past him into the room, the cold, artificial air blowing against his heated skin. 

“Sit down.” Reisi said, cool and authoritative. 

“You know, you using that voice isn’t helping at all.” 

He could see the slight hitch of shoulders as Reisi deposited his coat on the back of a chair. Mikoto sank down onto the edge of the bed, the soft mattress feeling amazing against his thighs. Everything was starting to feel like too much, even his clothes draping against his skin. Every shift brought a new wave of sensation.

“Mikoto…are you really dying?” Reisi asked, standing just far enough away that Mikoto couldn’t reach him, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked so good that for a moment Mikoto couldn’t register that he had asked a question. 

“I truly believe that if you don’t touch me right now…I’ll die.” 

Reisi turned away from him, giving him a view of his broad back and the curve of his ass under those tight pants. Mikoto groaned, pressing the heel of his hand against his dick. It was glorious and nearly painful, the pleasure shooting through him.

“Mikoto…” Reisi was looking at him again, arms at his sides and eyes burning. 

“Please…Reisi....” 

He was thrusting against his hand, too lost in sensation to bother pulling his pants down. It wasn’t enough, he knew it wouldn’t be, but he couldn’t stop. He blinked his eyes open and Reisi had stepped closer, close enough that Mikoto could smell him. Musk and amber and warmth. God he wanted to taste, to be fucked open by him, laid bare under him.

“Please…” he breathed out, the word ending on a low moan. His throat worked to make words but he couldn’t do it, not anymore. He was on fire. 

Then there was a light touch against his shoulder and he looked up to see Reisi standing over him, chest moving with quick breaths. 

“I won’t fuck you.”

“Reisi…”

Before he could even start begging again Reisi dropped to his knees between Mikoto’s spread thighs. A groan escaped Mikoto’s throat, low and almost animal sounding. Just the sight alone was enough to have his cock jumping against its confines. Swift hands worked his pants open, the zipper sounding impossibly loud in his ears. Reisi didn’t look up at him, just slipped his fingers inside and wrapped them around burning flesh. Mikoto keened, his eyes squeezing shut. Even this was too much. Just the light touch made him want to arch off the bed, seek more. 

Reisi pulled his cock out quickly, the cool air hitting it and making him sigh. It was swollen, red and slick with precome. Mikoto gasped for breath as he managed to open his eyes just enough to see Reisi lean forward, tongue darting out to wet his lips. And then those lips were pressing against the tip, parting around his tongue as it flicked out, tasting him. Mikoto’s spine curled, his hands landing on Reisi’s shoulders. He wanted to thrust up into that mouth, to seek the tight, wet heat of it. Instead he dug his fingers into Reisi’s skin, fingernails digging crescents through his shirt. 

Reisi leaned back onto his heels and finally those eyes flicked up to look at Mikoto, grey and blazing behind his glasses. Then before Mikoto could even ask if he was sure, if he really wanted this, Reisi was leaning forward and taking him in his mouth. 

He was dying. His vision went white as his hips shuddered, the heat and pressure of Reisi’s mouth sliding over him.

“Oh fuck…oh yes…” the stream of words left him in a rush, his thighs flexing against the need to _thrust_. Reisi pulled back, his tongue swirling around the head before his lips slid back down, taking Mikoto almost to the back of his throat. Mikoto was shivering violently, his hands trying to find purchase on anything he could reach. Reisi pulled his mouth off slowly, his hand stripping Mikoto’s cock as he licked just under the ridge, tongue flat and wet against the bundle of nerves. 

“Reisi…” his voice was rough and low. One of his hands pushed through the strands of Reisi’s hair, black silk falling against his fingers. His other hand gripped his shoulder, tight enough that he knew it would bruise. The thought made him groan, his hips jumping off the mattress and pressing into the warmth of Reisi’s mouth. Instead of holding him down Reisi just let his lips fall open, his fingers running down Mikoto’s thighs, encouraging. Mikoto could feel wetness on his cheeks, knew it wasn’t just sweat, as he thrust up into Reisi’s mouth. It was slow and shallow at first, just small thrusts against the plush feel of tongue and lips, his cock pressing against the slick roof of his mouth. 

Mikoto blinked his eyes open, didn’t even remember shutting them and looked down. Reisi was looking back at him, eyes burning. The sight of his cock slipping past those pink lips, stretched tight around him and slick with spit had him shuddering. Reisi’s fingers dug into the muscles of his thighs, his throat fluttering as Mikoto pushed deeper inside.  
He was allowing Mikoto to do this, to fuck into his mouth. He trusted him, even though he was out of his mind with lust and gripping his hair tightly. Just that had him close to the edge, his balls drawing up, full and ready to burst. He sighed, breath hot in the air around him. He was sweating again, his clothes completely soaked against his skin. His thrusts turned sloppy, his cock hitting the inside of a cheek, the sharp edge of teeth. He was so close, so impossibly close. His breathing was turning ragged as he let his other hand slide off of Reisi’s shoulder and cup the side of his face. Mikoto’s thumbs pressed against Reisi’s hollowed out cheeks, could feel his cock moving inside of that mouth. 

His orgasm was there, just out of reach, making him pant and writhe under Reisi’s hands. He realized, with a growl of frustration that this wouldn’t be enough. Any other time he would have lost it long ago, the minute Reisi let him fuck into his mouth. But now it didn’t matter if they did this until Reisi’s jaw was sore, until spit ran down his chin and his eyes glazed over. 

“It won’t work…this….” Mikoto breathed out, his fingers tracing the warm skin of Reisi’s face. With a final slow suck Reisi pulled away.

“I figured…” he said, and his voice was raspy and fucked out and Mikoto shivered. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He slid his arms around Reisi’s waist and pulled him up. He could feel the protest, the rigidness of Reisi back as he settled him into his lap, bare cock trapped between them. 

“Reisi, please…”

“No.” 

Mikoto let out a shuddering breath, desperation curling inside of him. His hands clenched the back of Reisi’s shirt, pulling him closer. He buried his face into the side of Reisi’s neck, the smell of him so incredibly strong that it made him dizzy. 

“I have an idea…” Reisi said slowly, his hands carding through Mikoto’s hair. 

“Me too.” 

Reisi’s fingers tightened around the strands of red hair, pulling slightly. Heat raced down Mikoto’s spine and he groaned, burying his face against Reisi’s chest. 

“Fuck _me_.” 

Whatever rational thought was still lingering in Mikoto’s mind dissolved in an instant. His arms tightened around Reisi’s waist, turning until he could throw him on the bed.

“You’re trying to kill me.” He whispered, holding himself up, hovering over Reisi. He was lying flat on his back, hair disheveled and eyes half lidded. One long leg was bent at the knee, his hands above his head, just waiting for Mikoto to hold him down. 

“I’m trying to save you.” Reisi said quietly, his voice wavering slightly. The cool presence he always put out was gone, replaced with flushed cheeks and shallow breaths. Mikoto felt the fire in his veins, his entire body pulsing with desire. 

“Why do you trust me so much?” he asked, leaning down to brush his lips against the fluttering pulse at the base of Reisi’s neck.

“Because you could’ve killed me a hundred times by now.” Reisi’s said, the sentence ending on a sharp intake of breath as Mikoto bit at his neck lightly. And _God_ , Mikoto could barely take it anymore. He could feel his skin burning, his mind completely blank except for the intense need to taste and touch. 

“Mikoto…” Reisi said quietly, his hand pushing him back. Mikoto moved away reluctantly, his hands sliding over Reisi’s chest and down his thighs. 

Their eyes locked as Reisi wordlessly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing inch after inch of pale, smooth skin. Mikoto took in a shuddering breath and fumbled to pull his shirt over his head. The air on his overheated skin was a small relief. Reisi sat up, slightly clumsy, and pulled his shirt off completely, throwing it over the side of the bed before plucking his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table. Mikoto couldn’t move, couldn’t even think. Anytime he had seen Reisi he was in pristine uniform or covered head to toe in conservative button downs and well-fitting slacks. Now he was inches away, half naked and flushed.

“Jesus….” 

Reisi was staring at him, looking at his chest and further down to where his pants were still pushed down below hips, his cock still hard and leaking.

“I could say the same…” Reisi breathed out, his fingers dropping to undo his pants. Mikoto leaned forward on one arm, the other hand reaching out to slap Reisi’s away lightly. He unzipped his pants and sat back on his heels, using both hands to pull them down. Reisi lifted his hips and Mikoto could barely keep himself from groaning. It was all smooth lines of muscle under silky skin and the cut of hipbones above the waistband of his black boxer briefs. As his pants slid away Mikoto ran his fingertips down his long legs.

“You’re beautiful.”

Reisi blinked at him, mouth slightly open. 

“Don’t look so surprised.” Mikoto said, smirking. Reisi lay under him, legs spread slightly and naked except for his underwear. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed. 

“It’s just…not the word most people use.” 

“Most people are idiots.” Mikoto mumbled before falling forward and catching Reisi’s lips in a kiss. Mikoto was completely lost in the feel of soft lips against his, the wet slide of tongue. Reisi’s hands were buried in his hair, pulling lightly and sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. Reisi moaned against his mouth and Mikoto growled, pulling back and hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear. He looked at Reisi one last time, waited for the nod of approval and pulled. 

Everything went white. Munakata Reisi was completely naked in front of him and he could very well be dying but all he could do was sit and stare. 

“Wow…speechless for the first time ever.” Reisi said, his voice low and rumbling. He was smiling but Mikoto could see the nervousness in his face, the slightly self-conscious way he held himself.

“Holy shit.” Mikoto breathed out. He was shaking, completely out of his element. 

Mikoto ran his hands over the skin of Reisi’s thighs, soft as silk. They spread instinctively and Mikoto had to turn his face away, gather his wits. Whatever he had been poisoned with burned inside of him, his vision blurring with how badly he wanted the man in front of him. 

“Mikoto…please…” 

Reisi shifted under Mikoto’s hands, his hips moving on the bed. His cock was hard and laying against his stomach, precome already dripping on his skin. Mikoto slid one hand up and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking gently. Reisi keened, his eyes fluttering closed as he thrust up into Mikoto’s grip. 

“Jesus….”

“Mikoto you have to hurry….”

His brain was melting; he was sure of it. His hands felt like they were burning when they touched Reisi’s skin. He looked down to make sure they weren’t actually on fire. 

“We need…”

Reisi leaned over the edge of the bed, Mikoto admiring the way the muscles of his stomach contracted. He quickly went through the pockets of his pants and lay back down on the bed, small packet of lube held between his fingers. Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

“Were you planning this all along? Did _you_ poison me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Reisi said, his voice clipped. He was flushing but Mikoto knew he was telling the truth. He reached out and plucked the silver packet from his hand. 

“So why do you have this hm?” 

Reisi turned his head, his hair fanning out against the pillow. Mikoto swallowed, his throat dry. Christ, he was gorgeous. And he was just waiting for Mikoto to touch him. Why the hell was he asking him questions? But still…he was curious.

“Reisi…” he whispered quietly, leaning down to run his lips across the line of his jaw. Reisi shuddered under him and Mikoto had to close his eyes and breathe in deeply to keep himself in control.

“Just…in case.” 

“In case of what?”

“In case I finally said yes.” Reisi said after a moment, turning to look at Mikoto. They were both completely still, the air between them heavy. Mikoto could feel the breath rattling in his lungs. He could barely think, much less speak. Instead he surged forward and kissed Reisi, the way he had wanted to since they first met. His caught Reisi’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, eliciting a moan that went straight to his cock.

“Enough talking…” he growled, pulling away so he could tear the packet of lube open with his teeth. Reisi’s eyes were so blown out that they looked black. Mikoto wondered for a moment if maybe he was poisoned too. 

“Come on…” Reisi said between shuddering breaths. Mikoto coated his fingers swiftly and tossed the packet close enough where he could reach it. He ran his hand down one smooth thigh, feeling it shift to give him better access. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Reisi’s. 

“You’re going to kill me…” he whispered before kissing him deeply. Just as Reisi’s tongue pushed past his lips he pressed his fingertip against his entrance. Reisi moaned against his mouth, his hips shifting to press against his fingers. Heat raced down Mikoto’s spine. His brain was starting to feel fuzzy, his vision blurry. Still he traced his fingers around the rim slowly, kissing down Reisi’s chest, his teeth nipping at the skin. 

“Mikoto I swear…if you don’t do it I will...” Reisi said, his voice strained, his hips still moving. Mikoto entertained that imagine for a moment but his vision almost went white. He blinked quickly. Time was running out. If he waited any longer it could end badly for him. He took a deep, shuddering breath and pressed forward, Reisi groaned under him, his head falling back against the pillow. 

God he was so incredibly tight and burning hot. Mikoto was used to being completely consumed by fire. It was in his heart. Yet here in this room, with poison flowing though him and Munakata Reisi underneath him he felt like he would burn away completely. 

“Jesus…” he breathed out, his forehead falling against Reisi’s collarbone. They were both covered in sweat, their breathing labored. Mikoto pulled his fingers out slowly then thrust back in, curling the tips. Reisi’s back arched, his hands coming up to grip Mikoto’s shoulders. He kept up his steady rhythm, making sure to hit that spot inside every time until Reisi was shaking against him.

“God…Mikoto, just…”

“What? What do you need?” 

“You’re the one…ah…that needs it, idiot.” 

Mikoto smiled against Reisi’s skin. He kissed his chest quickly then sat back, pulling his hand away. Reisi was panting, his hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes out of focus. Mikoto’s brain felt like it was burning inside of his skull. With every heart beat it felt like his entire chest would explode. 

“This won’t last long…” he said, his voice shaking. 

“Stop talking.” 

Mikoto fell against him, his hips fitting between soft thighs. He picked up the lube and quickly coated himself. Reisi was looking at him with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed. He was so beautiful that Mikoto wished he had a photographic memory. He wanted to see this every time he closed his eyes. 

Without another word he surged forward, kissing Reisi as he lined himself up and pushed. They both groaned, low and guttural, almost animal like. Mikoto felt like his entire body was on fire. 

“Oh God…”

Reisi’s hands were clawing at his back, pulling him closer. Finally his hips were pressed flush against Reisi, both of them completely still for a heart stopping moment. 

“Move…please…” Reisi breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut. Mikoto pressed his lips against Reisi’s forehead as he pulled back and then slowly thrust back in. It was heat and incredible pressure and friction. His hips shivered from holding back, the desire to _fuck_ into that heat overwhelming. Reisi’s hips lifted to meet his and his brain went completely blank. He growled as he bit into the skin of Reisi’s neck. His hips pulled back and snapped forward, their skin slapping together. The air in the room was too hot. He could barely breathe as he pressed down on Reisi, his hard cock trapped between them. 

“Mikoto… _Mikoto_.”

And _God_ he couldn’t handle him moaning his name between gasps of air. Couldn’t look at him, hair in disarray and lips parted and swollen. It was all too much and not enough. His hips swung forward and he buried his face against Reisi’s neck. It was delicious friction and heat and indescribable pleasure. The silence was broken by the sounds of their bodies moving together and the small gasps that fell from Reisi’s lips as Mikoto thrust inside of him. He grunted, low and animal like as Reisi’s nails dug into the muscles of his back, his hips moving under him, trying to get closer. He could feel his cock trapped between them, leaking against their bellies. Mikoto slid one hand down and wrapped his fingers around him. Reisi gasped, his back coming up off the mattress. 

“Fuck…yes…” 

Mikoto could feel it, the tug in his gut. He was so close. It felt like he had been on the edge for hours. His hand moved over hard, burning flesh, slick with precome. His hips had fallen out of rhythm, swinging forward messily, seeking out their pleasure. He pulled back enough to look down at Reisi, his lips parted and gasping for breath. He was moaning and saying his name, breathless and lost in bliss. Mikoto felt his orgasm building, rushing to the surface and he pushed his face against Reisi’s, their breath mingling. He groaned, low and guttural as it hit him, wave after wave of blinding pleasure. It was almost painful and he let out a sob of relief as he pressed deep into Reisi, his hips shuddering. He couldn’t do anything but feel this, the tightness around him, the feel of Reisi’s skin against his. 

“Mikoto…” 

And just like that he was coming again, sobbing against Reisi’s lips. His body had nothing left to give but still he felt himself pulsing, his muscles contracting until he felt like he would never move again. Reisi’s hands were gentle against his back, letting him ride it out. He felt one last wave and let himself slump into the warmth of the body under him, his arms shivering and giving out. 

Mikoto couldn’t feel the burn in his stomach anymore, knew that whatever had been inside of him was gone, worked out of his system. Now his limbs felt heavy and his skin felt like it was buzzing with the left over energy. After a long moment he lifted his head and looked at Reisi. He was smiling softly, his sweaty hair pushed away from his face. Mikoto could still feel him, hard between them. He propped himself up on one elbow shakily, kissing Reisi when he opened his mouth to protest. He wrapped a weak hand around him. He was so slick and swollen; so close to the edge. It didn’t take long until Reisi’s breath hitched, his eyes rolling back as he came. Mikoto kept moving his hand until Reisi shuddered and his hips pulled back slightly, his lips shivering with his breath. 

“Oh God…” Reisi breathed out, his eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes to look at him. Mikoto felt his lips twitch up to smile. He was worn out; every ounce of strength he had completely drained from him. 

“Come on.” Reisi mumbled, pushing him away a little. They both hissed as he slipped out of Reisi, still half hard. 

Reisi pushed the covers off the bed before the grabbing the thin sheet and dragging it over them. Mikoto lay back against the pillows, his eyes already drifting closed. Reisi leaned down and grabbed his pants, pulling his phone out and squinting at the bright display. 

“You’re seriously thinking about work? Now?” Mikoto mumbled, running a hand over the lines of Reisi’s back. Reisi turned his head to look at him, smiling. Mikoto’s heart skipped and he closed his eyes.

“I _am_ in charge of them you know. What if something had happened?” 

Mikoto groaned, reaching out blindly until he could wrap a hand around Reisi’s arm and pulled him down into him. Reisi was tense for a second before finally he relaxed, settling down against Mikoto’s chest. 

“If my brain was working I would think of something clever to say right now.” Mikoto mumbled, opening his eyes slightly to look over at Reisi. He was looking up at him, eyes half lidded and still smiling. He was so beautiful that it hurt to look at him. 

“I doubt that.” 

Mikoto pinched the skin of his side lightly and chuckled when Reisi jumped, slapping his chest. 

“Go to sleep you brute.” Reisi mumbled, settling back into Mikoto’s arms. It couldn’t be like this; they both knew it. Tomorrow they would both go back to their clans and pretend that they couldn’t stand each other. They would meet up, they would fight. But for now, in the silence, Mikoto let himself drift into sleep, Reisi breathing deeply beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mikorei addition to that one Sarumi thing I did. Was this just an excuse to practice writing sex? Absolutely. Also I'm a sucker for these two being secret friends.


End file.
